Limites
by joya blanca
Summary: Todos los digimon aman a sus humanos pero...¿existe algun limite para tal afecto? esa es la pregunta que atormenta al confiado digimon azul. (davix veemon)


Limites

Digimon no me pertenece, Inspirado en los fanatic traducidos (gracias al traductor de fanfiction ) de Foxxet :"Stage kiss"(la parte del beso) "Jump-Off-A-Cliff" (saltar a un acantilado)

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa de primavera de un domingo 12 de abril, los cerezos en flor en Tokio, daban un ambiente mágico a toda la ciudad.

Veemon y Patamon comían sandia mirando los cerezos del patio de Cody, estaban de visita ya que los demás estaban en una salida escolar. Era uno de los pocos momentos de paz que tenían disponibles.

Mientras Armadillon roncaba , el digimon azul le hizo una extraña pregunta al digimon café con blanco.

-Hey Pata, tu crees que...¿Los digimon podemos amar a los humanos?

-¿he?...¡pues claro!, es lógico...todos los digi elegidos aman a su niño elegido. Tal como Homoestasis lo a querido.

-no...no me refiero a eso...digo...si podemos amarlos con más" intensidad"...digo, ¿si existe algún tipo de limite?

Patamon pensó serio en el tema, todos los digimon aliados con humanos (sin excepción) tenían un vinculo, un sentimiento muy fuerte que los impulsaba a protegerlos con sus vidas de ser necesario, serles fiel , cuidarlos, apoyarlos y sobre todas las cosas amarlos...

El mismo tenia un lazo fuerte, una fuerte amistad con Tk (CT o Takeru) que lo impulso a sacrificarse por el...

Los digimons debían amar a sus aliados, eso era un hecho. Pero no estaba seguro si existía algún tipo de "limite" para eso.

-no estoy seguro pero...no creo que exista. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

* * *

En la noche Veemon se quedo despierto, con insomnio pensando, mirando la luna mientras susurraba (para que los demás no se despertaran)...

_-soy muy tonto._

El digimon de los digiegg de valor y amistad, no estaba seguro si el digimon de la esperanza hubiera captado "realmente" lo que le estaba preguntando...

De solo pensarlo se sentía angustiado, avergonzado, un depravado... ¿que podía el hacer?.

Al igual que a todos los digimons los educan con la idea de que la vida es simple: se nace, se lucha , se obedece a la voluntad de los dioses , se muere y se renace si haces meritos. Desde joven siempre le enseñaron que no debía preocuparse de nada más que en pelear batallas ,tal como sus ancestros lo hicieron, ya que se considera que un digimon vivirá del mismo modo que sus antecesores y los que nacerán vivirán del mismo modo, así será por siempre..

Pero el problema que el tenia, lo que lo angustiaba, de seguro que ninguno de sus ancestros tuvo un problema como este...Un verdadero tema Tabu...

_-¿por que a mi?_

Todo comenzó desde que volvieron por tercera vez (segunda vez para el) a esta dimensión tan extraña, la otra parte del equipo se veía mayor pero algunas cosas continuaba, Tk continuaba teniendo una buena relación con Kari, Davis continuaba...

_-"davis"_

Davis, Davis, Davis...¡todo era culpa del maldito Davis!, antes lo veía tan solo como un amigo, alguien muy cercano pero ahora...

_-maldición._

¡¿Por que le estaba pasando esto?!, ¡¿por que los dioses eran tan crueles con el?!, ¡¿que les había hecho para que lo castigaran de forma tan cruel?!

Antes el sentía algo por Gatomon, de eso estaba seguro pero ahora...¿que ocurre con el ahora?, ¿en que lo convierte esto a el?...¿gay?,¿bisexual?, ¿pansexual?...¿zoofilo?

Tratando de conciliar el sueño, fue por un vaso de agua al baño. Todas esas dudas, tanto pensar hasta estas horas de la tarde, le hacían doler la cabeza.

-necesito dejar de pensar en estupideces.

¿Tal vez con lo ultimo que a pasado , pueda ser posible?...Si todos fueron capaces de aceptar lo de Tai y Matt después de que Sora terminara con el rubio...Bueno a sus respectivos padres junto a Agumon y Gabumon, les costo un poco pero al final también lo aceptaron...

-no va a pasar.

Todo esto era una tontería, debía dejar de pensar en estas cosas...

-concéntrate en las batallas y en nada más.

* * *

Tiempo después..

Hace tan solo unos días que vencieron al ultimo enemigo, ahora había paz, los digimons Vivian con sus respectivos humanos tranquilamente y afuera llovía a cantaros...

-¿tus padres llegan pronto?

-Nah, siguen atrapados en el aeropuerto...eligieron un día pésimo para regresar de su segunda luna de miel en hawaii.

Davis y Veemon estaban solos tomando chocolate caliente viendo TV, la hermana de Davis había salido a una cita con un chico que acaba de conocer en un chat, por lo que llegaría tarde.

-Sorry por lo de kari.

El digimon azul tenia claro ,que desde que la castaña le dejo claro a D que no lo amaba pero podían "ser amigos", el dueño de los digiegg de valor y amistad a estado deprimido.

-Nah...no problem V, de todos modos ella no era mi tipo.

¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿QUE ELLA NO ERA SU TIPO?!, ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE SE PERDIO?!

-¡¿es una broma?!...¡¿hace 3 años atrás estabas loco por ella?!

-sip, hace 3 años.

El humano dio un largo sorbo a su chocolate.

-ahora quiero a otra persona.

Un nuevo amor...¡al fin!...ya comenzaba a preocuparse, tal vez con esto deje de sufrir.

-fiuuuuu...¿quien es la afortunada?...¿yolei?

La peli rosado estaba con Ken, pero era una de las pocas chicas con la que Davis se llevaba, no maravillosamente pero bien...

-nop.

-mmmmmmm...¿Sora?

La pelirroja era algo mayor pero esta soltera...

-no

-no es Sora, no es Yolei...¡no me digas!...¡es Mimi!

Mayor pero con un alma mucho más joven e inocente, la pareja para Davis...

-mmmmm...a decir verdad...no.

¡Diablos esas eran todas las chicas humanas que conocía!, ¿podía ser alguien que el no conociera o...un hombre? . Por el lado del digimon azul no había problema alguno con que fuera un humano de su mismo sexo, ¡estaban en el 2015 después de todo!

¿Quien podría ser?...¿Tai?...tal ves, desde que Matt se fue a E.E.U.U para ser Astronauta, estaba...no...Tai no podía ser, entonces ¿quien?, luego de mucho pensar se dio por vencido.

-me doy...¿quien es?

Algo no andaba bien, de repente la mirada del chico de 14 años cambio, antes de que el monstruo digital pudiera reaccionar a tiempo...

¡TENIA AL JOVEN MUY CERCA DE EL!...El se había inclinado, colocando su cara sobre la suya, sus labios unidos a los suyos era una experiencia completamente nueva. Cuando el rostro de su amigo al fin se separo del suyo, Veemon no sabia ¿como reaccionar?

-¿por...pro...glup...por que?

-¿no es obvio?

Esto no tenia sentido, el dueño de casa era Humano y el un digimon, un ser digital, algo que en otros tiempos se había hecho pasar por muñeco y que más parecía sacado de un juego tonto.

-¿es en serio?

No quería ser rechazado, cuando Gatomon lo rechazo sintió que le arrancaran el corazón del pecho, lo lanzaban al piso , luego saltaban sobre el hasta despedazarlo y finalmente lanzarlo a la basura . Por lo que tenia miedo, mucho miedo, ya que su corazón ya se había roto una vez, no podría soportar que se lo rompieran por segunda vez.

-¿quieres que te lo pruebe?

El se volvió a inclinar repitiendo el beso, el corazón del ser azul golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, cerrando esta vez los ojos. Mientras más intenso se volvía el beso, más su corazón se aceleraba, haciéndolo desear que este beso los llevara a algo más "intimo".

Disfrutando el beso hasta el final, lentamente abrió los ojos.

\- al grupo se le va a caer hasta el pelo, cuando se enteren.

-No tienen que saberlo, no ahora.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de amorosa complicidad, tal como dijo Patamon: "los limites no existen"


End file.
